From Me to You
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: A Christmas special! A little late but when Luka becomes lonely, Kaito comes to save the day! Little background from Lukaito's 'From A to Me' too !


**A Christmas Special! From me to you! It should've been posted yesterday but I was where there was no Internet connection...well, it's here now! Read! Review! Has a loose connection to 'From A to Me' and no editing so sorry for errors!**

**Fight Kaito! Ganbatte!**

_~kitana411_

* * *

><p>Luka and the gang are finally ready for the Winter Holidays! Kaito has his entire family to spend it with while Miku and Meiko have to face Mr. Verdin's Christmas detention for not passing gym. Luka spends her time with a part-time job and goes back to her empty home. Her parents are at work and her brother is overseas. So naturally, she doesn't complain and spend the night alone...right?<p>

Luka smiled happily at all the customers. Iroha and Gumi were both in on her job and began helping too. All three of them wore similar outfits for work. Despite the chill, they had on red skirts with white fuzz and a matching top. Each donned a Santa hat and a cheerful expression. They had cute red half-top shirts and cottonball buttons. Luka wore red boots and stood in front of the shop to greet the customers and attract business.

"Come buy Christmas cake!" Luka shouted waving her arms out.

"Six cakes here!" Luka turned to the direction of the voice.

"Sure...!" Luka became surprised. "Ah, Kaito! And Taito! Nigaito! Kikaito! Akaito! Meito?"

He gave her a 'Don't bother' look.

"Luka!" The colorful bunch of teen boys enveloped her in a loving hug.

"Luka...this is your part-time job?" Kaito stood a little ways from her.

She smiled. "Yep! Did you come to buy cakes?"

"Yes..." he eyed her get-up. "Aren't you cold?"

Luka smoothed down her front. "I put on a thermal patch so I'll be okay...ACHOO!"

He grabbed some tissues from his pocket. (Came prepared because of his brothers) "Hey, now. Take some of these."

Luka nodded and blew her nose. "Thanks, Kaito. I guess it's a little cold."

He paused for a moment then took off his blue scarf and draped it around her neck. "You can have this scarf."

Luka fingered the soft cloth. "Eh? You...you shouldn't. Really, I'm - "

"Don't mention it," he straightened his collar. "I have my coat on anyway."

Luka looked down at her new scarf with soft eyes. She blushed. How gentle...

"Like an older brother..."

Suddenly, she became embarrassed. Her hands became busy as she began getting the cakes and putting them in a bag for them. "U-uh, how is Miku and Meiko? I heard most of the girls had to make up for the classes. Six cakes, was it?"

He nodded. "I heard they're going to be busy all night. Their parents even approved."

"I guess he was really serious about it." Luka handed him the cakes as he gave her the money. She looked at him. "Do you think they can stand it?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>.:Back at the school:.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arghhhh! We have reached the end of our endurance!" Miku huffed collapsing. All the other girls quickly agreed.<p>

"Let's take a break..." Meiko grumbled with exhaustion.

He gave them a beady-eyed glare. "You already had a late breakfast and an even longer lunch break! Do you want extra laps?" He sighed as they frowned. "Why do you have such short attention spans?"

Luka slid the door open. "Excuse me..." Kaito and Luka both appeared. "Can we interrupt for a little while?"

"Ah! Luka!" A chorus of first years squeaked.

"Here to taunt us?" Miku and Meiko glared at them jealously.

Luka cleared her throat nervously. "No..." she went into the room with her arms out and the Shion brothers (+Meito) following closely. The burst small party-poppers and cheered with great smiles. "Me...Merry Christmas!"

The frustrated mood immediately changed to a lighter one.

She showed them her decorated cake from where she worked. The chocolate was drizzled over the white frosting and strawberries dotted the sides. "Since it's Christmas break, you guys can eat this cake during break time!"

"Luka..." Miku and Meiko's eyes glazed over with tears of joy and relief. They sprung up and enveloped her in a hug. "We love you!"

"It's okay," Luka put the cake in Meiko's arms. "We've got to go now. I just snuck out of work so I have to get back asap."

"Replenish your energy and work hard guys!" Kaito added with a cheerful grin.

The class watched as they left with happy faces. Mr. Verdin, on the other hand, did not feel the spirit at all and returned his attention to the class. He cleared his throat.

"Now that you feel much more spirited," he boomed. "Let's run two miles around the gym! Go!"

"You devil...!" The girls cried out in protest.

"No matter how many times you say that it's not going to change anything."

* * *

><p>"Hehe, I'm so happy everyone's okay," Luka giggled.<p>

He grinned. "They haven't died yet, thank goodness."

"Oh, but I'm sorry to have you all accompany me home," she apologized looking at each of the brothers (+Meito). "You didn't have to, really."

"It's fine," Kikaito grinned. "We all needed to get some exercise anyway."

"Don't mention it!" Nigaito smiled.

Taito chuckled. "We all needed to get out for a while."

"We don't live that far anyway," Kaito pointed out.

Luka stopped near her house. She turned to the rest of them with a small wave and a gentle smile. "So...merry Christmas!"

His brothers began walking away singing "Jingle Bells" at various keys. Kaito lingered. "You're just spending the night with your parents then?"

Luka looked at him. "Eh...ah!" She smiled lightly. "Yeah. Of course!"

Kaito gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Luka waved and ran inside.

Kaito quickly caught up to his brothers but cast a look back as her door shut. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Just now...she seemed to hesitate for a moment._

* * *

><p>I lied again.<p>

But if I told him I'd be alone...he'd be worried.

"I'm back!" I called into the empty home. I took off my shoes and went into the living room, setting my bag down. "Ah, I'm so tired. My feet are so sore."

_I've been standing all day...urgh, I should probably cook something to eat._ I went into the kitchen and rustled up some food. Going into the dining room, I flipped on the tv. I set my food down and sat pulling out my chopsticks. "Thank you for the food!" I whispered to myself. I focused intently on the tv as I began eating.

"The time is now 8 pm. Now time for some breaking news..."

_8 PM_ I thought chewing my food. I wonder how all the girls are...hopefully they survived. And they'll be busy all night. Ahh. I picked up a piece of chicken slowly. "Kaito must be busy too..."

I imagined all their faces, smiling and laughing together. All of them...I sighed and suddenly blinked. My phone was suddenly sitting on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Shion Residence:.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaito!" Taito shouted over the din they made. "Your phone!"<p>

"Huh?" He looked back and saw that indeed his phone was going off. He quickly finished the dishes and dried his hands. "It was Luka...I wonder what she needed."

Kaito dialed her number and called her back. It rang a few times before an automated message played. He immediately recognized her cheery voice.

"It's Luka!" She chirped. "I'm not available at the moment so leave a message - ah! Luki, wait -!"

Kaito blinked wordlessly. _Didn't she just call...? Then wouldn't she answer?_

* * *

><p>Staring out at the snow, I sighed putting my hands on the balcony. I stood in the cold in my jacket, looking at the sky. I frowned. I actually called him! What was I trying to do? I've been acting to strange lately...<p>

I put my head down in my arms. I'm not afraid of being alone, right? Ever since I came here, I made friends and now I have lots of them...am I slowly...changing?

"Luka!"

Am I really different?

"Hey!"

I must be...

"Luka! What happened?"

I looked up surprised to find small tears at my eyes. I looked at the blurred form of Kaito. He put a hand on my back with concern. "Are you not feeling well?"

I stood up straighter and sniffled. _Wha...?_

Kaito examined my face.

Then I screamed. He pushed me back and covered my mouth as I fell. He widened his eyes and shushed me.

"Who screams at this hour?" Kaito whispered. "It's already so late!"

I gave him a wide-eyed look. "But...but why are you here?" Ahh, god why? And when I'm all alone...

"Eh?"

"Why did you come here?" I hissed slightly embarrassed. "What happened?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're asking me? You didn't pick up when I called and earlier you were acting a little funny...I was kinda worried."

"Uh..." I looked at him with wonder. I took my phone out of my pocket and squeaked. "Aie! I set my phone on silent mode and forgot! Eek! I already have four miss calls...!"

He sighed. "You..."

"I'm so sorry!"

He sighed again. "Where's your parents?"

Oh no...! "Uh...they...they..."

"Aren't home today?" Kaito guessed.

I widened my eyes. "Ah! No! They..they! Um, ah!"

He frowned. "I knew it. Why're you freaking out?"

I didn't answer as I tried to recover from my earlier shock.

"So you called me when you got lonely, right?"

I turned pink. I suddenly feel childish if someone says it out loud. "I-I'm sorry, Kaito! For everything really! I'm...sorry..."

He stood. "Just tell me next time. I'll listen."

He leaned over the side as I took this all in. "Hey! Luka says she feels lonely tonight!"

"Really?"

"All the better!"

_Eh? Those voices!_ I stood and gripped the bars and leaned over. I opened my mouth in surprise. "Ah."

"Luka! Merry Christmas!" It seemed like all my friends came in for a visit. Rin eagerly waved to me in front with all her classmates. Meiko and Miku grinned. All the Shion brothers and Meito stood near them with happy expressions. Gumi and Iroha laughed waving their arms out for my attention.

I finally came to my senses. "Why is everyone here? How...?"

"Classes are over!" Rin shouted jumping.

"We want to thank you for the cake too!" Miku chimed in.

"We haven't eaten it yet..." Meiko revealed the white box. "So why not eat it together?"

"Luka..." Kaito nudged me. "What do you want to do?"

I swallowed then looked at the crowd below. I inhaled deeply and quickly shouted. "I want to be with everyone! I don't want to be alone!"

They cheered and started laughing. Kaito nudged me again but this time with a grin. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Thanks Kaito." I murmured looking out again. There seemed to be more...cheerfulness in the air.

"Let's go, Luka." he held out his hand.

I grabbed it and we both went out to the yard together. Students here are so bizarre and remarkable. Rin and her class ran in front with a kite like an angry mob. I giggled a bit as I saw my face on it. Kaito gave them a weird look.

"Why're they flying a kite at this time?" He muttered. I shrugged.

"I can't wait for a new year!"

"Wow!"

"Let's hurry!"

Akaito quickly pointed out an open karaoke place. "We can bring our stuff in there!"

All of us quickly filed in and from then on it was hard metal rock. My ears felt like they were bleeding and Kaito started co wrong his ears. Meito as Meiko began having a sing-off at a ridiculously loud rate and everyone else cheered them on. Soon all of us were clapping and singing along and just having fun. I smiled. Everyone here...they're always smiling and I have...a sense of happiness with them. They're like another family.

"Stop it already!" Kaito moaned. "Let's just eat the cake."

We all began taking chunks of the cake and eating together. Meiko began a great tale of silly moments everyone had while Miku handed out forks. Kaito fed some of his brothers and grinned at the dumb jokes everyone made. I laughed and ate a little of the cake as well. It was sweet and buttery...also more enjoyable with friends.

After the party, everyone left to go home and waved their goodbyes. The Shion's (-Kaito) quickly left off so that Kaito and Luka could be alone and walked her home since he lived the nearest.

"Ahh, that was fun." Luka sighed in content.

"Ugh, 'quiet' and 'stop' don't exist in their dictionaries." Kaito groaned. He slowed. "By the way...the snow piled up and is slippery so don't fall."

Kaito gasped at her fallen figure that did a faceplant. "Ah! Right after I said that," he picked her up and brushed her off. "You fell!"

"Sorry!" Luka squeaked embarrassedly. _He really is kind and considerate_. "Ah..I'm sorry for calling you my brother."

"What? From earlier?" Kaito blinked. "It's fine...I didn't really..."

"Kaito..." Luka looked down. "You hold a really special place in my heart...

Eh? Kaito blushed in surprise. Does she...will she...?

"Kaito, you are..." She looked up with a smile. "My second mother! Because you're so gentle...ah! Kaito!" She knelt down and poked his fallen figure. "What...what happened?"

_Luka..._ He thought tiredly.

**FAIL! (Just like that.)**

"Don't give up Kaito!" Meiko whispered from behind the corner. (Secretly peeking for stalkerish reasons)

"Do your best!" Gumi agreed.

"Pray." Meito added.

kitana411 looked on with a shake of her head. "Back to the start."


End file.
